Animal Species/Strong World
Shiki, in his attempt to take over the world and destroy East Blue, had Dr. Indigo create an army of mutant animals with the drug SIQ. Most of these animals appeared in the tenth movie.One Piece Anime - Movie 10, Shiki's mutant animal army appears. Creatures Boss is an uniquely large beetle from the Little East Blue Arc. He was originally a creation of Dr. Indigo, but escaped.One Piece Anime - Episodes 426-429, Boss appears and plays a role in defending Little East Blue. Billy is a giant electricity producing bird from the tenth One Piece movie. He was originally a creation of Dr. Indigo, but he aids Luffy in fighting against Shiki in the air. Land Gator The is an enormous alligator as flat as land mass hence its name. Its flat headed design slightly resembles that of a Japanese mythological monster called a Waniguchi. Mori Dako The is the tyrant of the forest. This horrible octopus-like creature comes kicking through trees. Using its said countless legs (though the actual number is twenty) it is sure to catch its targeted prey. The Mori Dako was first seen in One Piece Film: Strong World. It quickly disposed of a Land Gator that was chasing Luffy. It then decided to target Luffy but was soon defeated by Don Kamakiriri. He makes an appearance in the cover of Chapter 590, along with Jinbe and Dracule Mihawk.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 590, Mori Dako appears in the manga. Don Kamikiriri is a looming wicked cutter. He is dangerous, as he is always angry. He has extraordinary arm scythes, these fearful blades can cut and tear through nearly anything, demonstrated by cutting through solid stone with extreme ease. He quickly defeated a Mori Dako that was chasing Luffy. It, however, was soon defeated by a Terror Guma. Terror Guma The , also known as the , is a black bear with white stripes on its body and long arms, like prisoner uniform. The most notable feature of the Terror Guma is its all crushing strong arms. Using these very long arms its strikes are very likely to result in a killing blow. Its cute round eyes are quite deceiving of this creature's violent nature. It defeated Don Kamakiriri before turning on, and ultimately being defeated, by Luffy. Guma comes from the Japanese word Kuma くま/熊. The Terror Guma, being a bear with long arms, is similar to gibbons, in Japan called being apes with long arms as well. Guntai Ari The , are a group of soldier-like ants. Using numbers to take down even enormous prey, they are always acting in a group. If they spot prey they will reducing it to bones in an instant. However, if their target has already been reduced to bones, then they will simply march through it harmlessly (as was in the case of Brook). They attempted to attack Brook, Robin and Franky, but they spot a Baku Zame and kill it. They try to attack the pirates again, but are defeated by Brook (who is somewhat offended when Franky surmised the reason as to why the ants left him safely alone was because they already thought of the living skeleton as "leftovers"). Baku Zame The is a shark that is as long as a serpent. It is green with six pectoral fins, three sets of gills, and two dorsal fins. It attacked Franky, Robin and Brook, but got eaten by Guntai Ari. Screen Buffalo The is a giant carnivorous buffalo with a giant beard. A predator lurking in the snow, this horned beast blends into snow fields' scenery. Its attacks its prey by closing in without being noticed. Jura Chou The is a bird that resembles an archaeopteryx. Its overall color is green, while the feathers on its wings are multicolored. Its head is black, and doesn't seem to have flesh or feathers. For his giant size and flying capabilities, it can hunt enemies in the air easily. When the creatures from Merveille are summoned to the main island, one is seen invading Shiki's palace. Later, another one is seen trying to eat Luffy and Billy as they fight Shiki. Kaen Kabuto The is a giant black beetle, looking like a mixture of many beetle species. It has pink fur around its body, and four horns. It can use heat to breath fire, using it against enemies. It attempted to attack Sanji and Usopp, but it was defeated. Boss may be a Kaen Kabuto. Shimatori The is a strong four-winged, savage, and mysterious bird. It dishes out powerful strikes with its four wings, and it swoops down on its unfortunate prey. Its name comes from the Japanese words "shima" (縞) which means stripes, and "tori" (鳥) which means bird. Giragon The Giragon is a green giraffe with black hair on its neck and a long neck which can twist. Its name is a combination of "giraffe" and "dragon" since it has a long dragon-like neck. Oh Imomushi The is a giant caterpillar seen chasing Sanji and Usopp on an island on Merville, but it fell off the island. Toramata A is a large blue six-legged tiger with two tails and long teeth like a saber-toothed tiger. Its design and name is a reference to the Japanese mythological monster called a , which translates the Toramata's name to "Forked Tiger" (虎又). It was sleeping in a tree, but is awakened by Sanji and Usopp, and later is defeated by the pirates. Cowball The is a small bull-like creature. His skin, fur and eyes are red colored, while his horns are pink. Even being small, his body is very large in comparison to his hooves, still, he can launch himself in high speed, resembling a bullet being shot from a gun. It tried to attack Sanji and Usopp; though they weren't defeated, they broke the ground below the pirates, making them fall. Ettousaurus The is a dinosaur-like creature that lives in snowy places. It's overall color is cyan, with some black spots, has white fur over his back, tail, around his head and under its mouth. It also has large antlers. It was seen attacking a giant snake, Dasoku, and then trying to attack a little girl, but it was defeated by Zoro. Two other Ettosaurus are seen running to the main island of Merveille. Dasoku The , also known as a is cross between a snake and a centipede, and is large and lengthy. means superfluity. If separated, it literally means . It was being attacked by an Ettousaurus. Mammoth Dense A is a giant mammoth with large tusks and six feet. One was being used by Roronoa Zoro and Tony Tony Chopper to travel around a winter island in Merveille. Another one was seen attacking the village in Merveille with other animals. Gyoriiza No information for this creature. Maou Game is a giant turtle creature, in a flooded volcano in Merveille trying to eat Nami and Billy with other animals, but it was defeated when Billy used his electric powers in the water. Another one was seen after the animals from Merveille are summoned to the main island, it was invading Shiki's palace since the Daft Green trees were blown up. King Umi Mukade The is a sea-based centipede. It was in a flooded volcano in an island of Merveille, trying to eat Nami and Billy, but it was defeated along other animals when Billy used his electric powers in the water. Oh Umi Gappa Oh Umi Gappa means "Great Ocean Kappa". No other information for this creature. Black Brothers The are three brother scorpion-like creatures, each brother with a different appearance from each other. is the eldest son of the three brothers, and is dark in appearance; working in conjunction with his brothers he soundly brings down his prey is dark red in appearance. The second son is characterized by his sharp form, pincers, and stringer, and is dark purple; using his sharp pincers he tears his opponents to pieces. The third son has on his single tail two stingers, with a green appearance; he overpowers by using his thick and heavy build. Big Sasori's name comes from the Japanese word, which means "scorpion". Fat Lion The is a bloated lion with its mane spiky and reaching to the end of its back. Its legs are small for its body. The funky king of beasts, he deceives others with his plump and cute appearance, before instantly making them victims of his atrocious fangs. The Fat Lion can first be scene in Volume 0 Strong World on the island of Merveille.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Fat Lion is seen in the background. He's later seen chasing the Black Brothers and Luffy, but the Fat Lion and the scorpions are defeated by Billy. Zarley Davidson The is a vehicle designed and produced by Franky, after he modified the base creature that Indigo created before. A bullet running through the wilderness, this stylized crayfish was Franky's set of wheels, it moves through its own power. Though the handlebars may appear to be only for show, they are actually the creature's antennae tied together by rope. The brakes are controlled through these handles. The name "Zarley Davidson" is a play on the Japanese word ザリガニ Zarigani, which means crayfish, and the motorcycle company Harley Davidson. Boxer Penguin The is a large penguin with tall legs and a large beak. With a hair-raising straight right this fighter lives on intensely cold land. With its unleashed assault it accurately punches through its prey. It resembles a cross between a Great Auk, a bird that looks like, but not related to penguins and a Magellanic Penguin due to its color pattern. Red Fang No information for this creature. Tsujiri Itachi The is a giant weasel creature that carries a handmade scythe, known as the Gale's Reaper, made from a leaf that comes from a plant called a (which also appears in Level 1 of Impel Down, which is attached to a stalk. Using only one hand he comes striking down. He carries his agile body exactly as if it was a gale. It was seen when the animals from Merveille are summoned to the main island. The word "tsujigiri" literally means crossroad killing, which refers to the practice in the Edo period of Japan in which bushi (samurai) would kill a random bystander in order to test out a new sword. It would later refer to other needless killings committed by the bushi, and was considered socially acceptable for a time. The theme of the Killer Weasel comes from the Japanese folklore monster known as the . It would travel through fierce winds and give people gashes with is sickle shaped claws. Big Tree The is an impostor of the jungle, mimicking a tree it waits for prey. To tell it apart is a near impossible task. The Big Tree is based off of the Phasmatodea, commonly known as the stick insect. While the Phasmatodea resembles small twigs and branches, the Big Tree imitates an entire tree. It appears when the animals from the archipelago are summoned to the main island. But since the Daft Green trees around Shiki's palace were blown up, Big Tree and many other animals invaded the palace. Later, a Big Tree was defeated by Sanji and Brook. Meteor Ibex The is a creature that resembles an ibex with large horns. Its body is white with black stripes, therefore it also resembles a zebra. It can jump off from high places and land on its feet hence its name, as its ramming can break walls. It appears when the creatures attack the village in Merveille, three can be seen running and jumping off a cliff. They land on their feet and continue running to the village. Later, one can be seen breaking the walls of Shiki's castle. Kung-Fu Dot The is a spotted frog that fights using Kung-Fu. Even smashing through walls it controls an unmatched Kung-Fu kick; because of this pointed kick there is no method to escape him. Even though its hands have four fingers and is non-webbed, its feet have five toes and is webbed. Its Japanese name is backwards for . It was seen when the animals from Merveille are summoned to the main island. Rakuda Rakuda means "Camel". No other information for this creature. Spider Tank is a giant spider with the force of a tank. It appears after the creatures from Merveille invade Shiki's palace. One Spider Tank was seen attacking a few Golden Lion Pirates. Shogun Jishi is a giant lion creature. It was seen when the creatures from Merveille invade Shiki's palace after the Daft Green trees are destroyed. Kill Rabi is a wolf-rabbit hybrid like creature. It appeared attacking a village in Merveille. Another one was later seen in Shiki's palace lying down on the ground after being defeated by Sanji and Brook, after the creatures from Merveille invaded it. Groggysaurus The is a giant creature that resembles a dinosaur. Its overall color is gray, with some red stripes. It has white fur above and below his head and neck. Its neck is always curved, and his tongue stays out of his mouth. It appears attacking a village in Merveille with other creatures. Batta GT-7000 The is a vehicle designed and produced by Franky, using a creature created by Indigo as a base. An explosive monster machine, the reins are handled by Franky. Like the Zarley Davidson, the Batta GT-7000 handlebars are actually the creature's antennae tied by rope. It is through these handles that the brakes are controlled. If instructed through its rope handle bars it will run at will. It was seen taking Franky, Robin and Brook to the destroyed village in Merveille. Sazae Kanchou Sazae Kanchou means "Turban Shell Captain". No other information for this creature. Erimakitokageps The is a giant purple colored lizard with a dinosaur-like appearance. For his giantic size, he can easily break stone walls, and it seems to have very resistant horns. Its name comes from , referring to its frill. It appears when the creatures from Merveille are summoned to the main island. He is seen running toward Shiki's palace, and breaking its walls down. Hippo Iron The is a pink hippo with a long tail, spots, long fangs and a pig-like snout. Keeping its twin tusks hidden, this crafty hippo-beast pretends to be harmless. Hiding the huge fangs inside its mouth, it deceives its prey. Seiuchi Mountain The Seiuchi Mountain (literally meaning "Walrus Mountain"), is a giant walrus in cyal and blue. Missile No information for this creature. Death Risu Death Risu means "Death Squirrel". No other information for this creature. Del Kong The is a giant gorilla with brown colored fur. His face and ears are violet, and his fangs are notably out of his mouth. The front of his arms are larger then the back of it. No abilities are known about this creature. It appears when the creatures from Merveille are summoned to the main island, it was seen in Shiki's palace, among other animals. Senbon Yari Senbon Yari means "Thousand Spears". No other information for this creature. Golden Bat The Golden Bat is a golden bat-like creature a with a red mask on its eyes. God Wind No information for this creature. Air Elephant No information for this creature. Miyama Emperor The is a large black stag beetle with white stripes horizontal on its body. Joker No information for this creature. Ikafura Hammer Isoginchaku Batch Fly Agehaguera Rock Panda No information for this creature. Monkey Trooper Shirokage Shirokage means "White Shadow". No other information for this creature. Blue Jack No information for this creature. Kubinagaryuu References Site Navigation